The Hispanic Research Center of Fordham University, established in September 1977 for a five-year period (1977-1982), and renewed for a second five-year period (1982-1987), submits this center renewal application for a third five-year period (September 1, 1987-August 31,1992). This application includes a detailed progress report covering eight years and one mont of the Center's past work. The Center's work during the next five-year funding period will focus on an integrated series of epidemiologic-clinical services studies, in conformance with the National Institute of Mental Health's July 1984 research support guidelines. The Center's activities encompass six specific aims: (1) to conduct policy-relevant epidemiological-clinical services research on processes relevant to Hispanic mental health; (2) to increase the small pool of scholars trained in Hispanic mental health research and to upgrade their research skills through the provision of apprenticeship training and other mechanisms; (3) to provide technical assistance to organizations and individuals interested in the mental health problems of Hispanic populations; (4) to disseminate information and research findings relevant to the mental health problems of Hispanics; (5) to develop environment for scholars from the mental health disciplines; and (6) to develop a leadership role in Hispanic mental health research at the national, state, and local levels. The application discusses five priority research areas - - the emergence of mental health problems, utilization of mental health facilities, psychiatric assessment, therapeutic modalities, and posttreatment psychiatric rehabilitation -- which are integrated into a conceptual framework describing a sequence of interlocking problems experienced by Hispanics in seeking and undergoing mental health care. The application then presents 14 epidemiologic-clinical services research initiatives which will be developed and conducted during the next five-year funding period.